When Things Don't Turn Around
by DawnLight3
Summary: Tai and Sora has an argument and doesn't talk to each other in 10 years what would happen when they start talking to each other? Taiora


um this is my first taiora fanfic and first fanfic i used 3rd person xD i usually use 1st person but anyways im a huge fan of them and was rlly mad tat they never got together in the series D it broke my heart xD anyways here i go xD

It had been a month since Tai has given up on soccer. He quit the soccer team before he quit soccer and didn't even touch his soccer ball. In fact he threw away all his soccer balls except one that Sora gave to him when they were younger. But today he felt like throwing that one away too. He gave up soccer because he didn't want to remember any of the memories he had with Sora. Since Sora and Matt are going out together now. His heart was tearing out slowly every time he saw the two of them together. He couldn't handle it much longer. It was a summer day, and usually he would be playing soccer. Instead he stayed in bed. For the whole day, and Kari will come check on him and ask him if he was okay. But Tai just said he was fine. His phone has been ringing all day and been receiving text messages. He looked at his phone it was Sora. Every time his phone rang was from Sora. He turned it off and chucked it under his bed. The next day he stayed in his bed again and Kari went over to TK's. He then heard knocks.

"Taichi Kamiya! Open this door now!."She yelled as she kept on knocking the door.

"I want to be alone Sor."He said coldly.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone."She said.

She was knocking for the last five minutes. When she finally stopped knocking. He thought she gave up. He just stared at the door and then grabbed his headphones and listened to music for the next thirty minutes. His stomach began to growled, and he decided to go to the kitchen to grab some food. When he went outside he saw Sora on the couch sleeping. He went up to her and took off his sweater and put it on top of her. He went back to the kitchen and started to cooking. When he was done he went back to his room and started eating his noodles. Sora woke up and found Tai's sweater on her. She smiled and knocked on his room.

"Tai, please come out. Or I'm coming in!"She said angerly.

Tai opened the door, and went back to his bed. Sora stared at him and sat in his chair. He looked at her and then faced the wall.

"I'm bringing you out and away from your room."She said.

"No, I don't want to leave."He whispered.

"Tai, I'm bringing you out. Even if it means dragging you out."She yelled.

Sora got up and pulled him up. It took Sora a lot of effort.

"Come on Tai. Wear your goggles, and be that weird Tai I know with those goofy goggles."She said with a smile.

He stared at her and replied, "I'm not that Tai you once knew."

She went through his stuff and found his goggles and put it on his head. The she dragged him out of his room and out of the apartment. They went to the mall and was looking all over the place. But nothing seemed to cheer Tai up. The day was about to end, and so Sora decided to bring him to a field. Not just a field, but the field where they first met.

"Why did you bring me here?"He asked.

"Because I thought we can play some soccer."She answered as she got a soccer ball out of her bag.

"Sor, I told you that I'm not going to ever play soccer again."He said.

"Tai, I know you still want to. What happened?"She asked.

"Nothing."He answered coldly.

"Come on Tai. Lets play some soccer, or are you just going to loose to me like you did last time."She said

"I didn't loose to you last time. Or anytime."He said.

"Oh sure you didn't."She said.

"It's on Takenouchi."He said.

They played for at least two hours until they both got tired, and they both plopped down on the grass.

"I so totally won!"He yelled.

"No way. I did."She said

"Yeah right."He said.

"I thought you gave up soccer."She said.

"I did, and that's probably the last time I will ever play."He said.

"Why did you quit?"She questioned.

"Because my passion for soccer is gone."He answered.

"No it isn't, what I saw today is all your passion. Stop lying to me Tai!"She exclaimed.

"Sor, I'm sorry I just can't tell you."He said.

She sat up and exclaimed, "Why can't you tell me? I'm your best friend Tai! We have been friends for like at least ten years."

He sat up and said softly, "I'm sorry I just can't."

She got up and yelled, "You know what Tai Kamiya! I can't believe that you can't tell even this little thing to me! I never want to see you again!"

She ran away. All Tai could do was sit there and stare. 'Sor, you will find out the reason one day.'He thought.

10 Years Later(Age:25)

It has been ten years since Tai had quit soccer. He has been drinking and really not caring about life, even though he has a wonderful job. He was married but he realized his heart didn't belong to his ex-wife. As for Sora, she married Matt and has two kids. Her life is pretty great but she feels like something was missing. Sora and Tai hasn't been talking since that argument they had ten years ago. During Matt and Sora's wedding Tai didn't come even though Matt wanted him to be the Best Man. That day Tai thought about not living because he has no chance with the girl of his dreams. But then he thought about Kari and his family, the way they'll feel when he is gone. So now he is successful but is kind of still depressed. His son was coming over today Tai has a son five year old son with his ex-wife but his ex-wife won custody. So Tai sees his son every Saturday.

"Kai! My boy!"Tai exclaimed.

"Dad!"Kai yelled as he ran into his father's arms.

"What does my boy want to do today?"Tai asked.

"Dad, I want to go to the park by Highton View Terrance.:He answered,

"Ok, I will bring you there in thirty minutes."Tai said.

Tai was thinking about the memories of Highton View Terrance. How he first met Sora there. How he first saw digimon there. He grabbed some water and other things for the visit to the park. He help his son into his Black Honda Accord. Tai and Kai were talking about how school is and other things like that. Tai parked near the park and saw his son quickly walk out with a soccer ball. He was kicking the soccer ball around by himself. Tai walked to a big tree and sat under it. While Kai was kicking around the soccer ball this other boy came and asked if he could play with him. Kai agreed and they started playing soccer together. Tai watched the other boy he looks familiar. Tai heard someone walk over, he turned his head and was in shock.

"Sora?"He said softly.

She smiled and said, "Tai."

"Is that really you?"He asked.

She sat down next to me and answered, "Yeah, its me."

"We haven't seen or talk to each other in forever."He said.

"Yeah."She said softly.

"What happened to us? I mean we use to be best friends and ever since I quit soccer we never talked anymore. I miss that."He asked.

"I don't know, Tai. But I miss talking to you and seeing you."She answered.

"Me too."He said.

"Hey, you finally cut that bush of a hair."She said with a giggle.

He chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, I cut it a long time ago."

"Oh...so how's your life now?"She asked.

"Well I have a five year old son and still is a United Nations diplomat for the digiworld."He answered.

"Same things happening to me too."She said.

"Yeah I got married, but we divorced 5 years ago."He said.

"Yeah, I know you got married. And I'm sorry about the divorce."She said softly.

"Eh it's nothing. My heart was with someone else. She deserves better, I mean she could of stayed with a man that doesn't love her with his heart or find a better man. But when we divorced she was pregnant."He said.

"Oh, I see...Tai, why did you quit soccer?"She asked softly.

He looked at her and said, "Sor, I don't want to start this argument again."He answered.

"Tai, please just tell me. I'm begging you Tai, because of that argument we didn't talk to each other for ten years."She said with tears forming in her eyes.

He massaged his temples and said, "The reason why I quit soccer is because I couldn't take it anymore. I was hurting more then ever. Every time I saw a soccer ball I will think about the past and it hurts. I've tried to move on from the past but I can't that's why my wife left me. Because my heart was still in the past. That I can't get over that one person that ripped my heart out. I couldn't take the pain anymore so I ran away from everything. Every night I go home and drink till I finally feel better, but that doesn't help because I can only think about that person."

Sora was crying and had nothing to say.

"i got to go."Tai said as he got up.

Tai walked to his son and told him it was time to go. Tai drove his son to his ex-wife's. Then he quickly drove down the highway. Memories kept flashing how he and Sora first met at soccer camp. How in the digital world he saved her. All he could do was think about her. He drove around for hours when the evening finally came he went home and started drinking. Meanwhile Sora was thinking about all the things Tai said. Tai loves her, and even till now he still loves me. How could I hurt him. She dropped off the kids at her mother's house, and then drove to Tai's. She knocked on the door many times but he wouldn't open the door.

"Tai! Open the door! Please!" She yelled.

"No! Go away!"He slurred.

"Tai, PLEASE!"She begged.

He stumbled to the door and opened the door then said, "Why are you here?"

"Because I realized something that I should of realized years ago."She said as she went inside and closed the door.

He smirled and said, "That you hate my guts?"

"No, of course not. I realized that I love you. I always have and always will. I'm sorry that I made you suffer for so long. I made you quit something you love because it remind you of me. I made you drink like crazy and made you so depressed. I made you ignore your family and friends. I'm so sorry, and I wish we never had that stupid fight."She said with tears running down her face.

"Sor, you don't know how long I've waited for this, and how much you hurt me. I love you so much."He said.

Sora just stepped forward and hugged him tightly, and he hugged back. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes. They moved closer and started to kiss, soon they were on the couch making out. Sora started to unbutton Tai's shirt. Then Tai pushed her off gently.

"Sor, I can't to this your married. I can't ruin your family life."He said softly.

"Tai, there's something I have to tell you. Matt and I got divorced a year ago because he realized he loves Mimi. At first I was hurt and my heart broke. Then I realized that it was for the better. That is why I 'bumped' into you this afternoon."She said.

He smiled and hugged her and said, "Well I still think we are going to fast."

"Yeah."She said.

Tai wrapped his arm around her and she layed her head on his chest. They chatted about their life. As they were talking Sora was falling asleep.

He looked down and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."She softly said.

Tai kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep. Things were finally turning right for Tai.

THE END

and ya so thats my first taiora fanfic im prob gonna write a longer one with more chaps soon but hope you liked it and ya i fail at writing in 3rd person D so im gonna start writing in 1st person


End file.
